Ultimate Spider-Man: The Love Once Lost
by xXThE SpEcTaCuLaR SpIdEr-MaNXx
Summary: It's been almost two years since Peter Parker's return and Miles' final battle with the Goblin. A LOT has changed in the last two years, A LOT! Now all of a sudden, this new girl comes to school. Which causes Miles to come out from the shadows from which he dwelled in. Rated M because of language, violence, and sex... in future chapters. Also contains spoilers of future fanfic.


**Chapter 1: A Friend to Lean on**

**A/N: This is a sequel to a fanfic I put out in the near future. But it refer to it a lot and may give away some serious spoilers to it so… ****._.**** Also I'm introducing my own OC so yup… this is how it's going to be so deal with it.**

**BTWs I will continue My TASM/Marvel crossover fanfic, don't worry. I'll be coming back to chapter 3 in a few days, although it'll take me another few days to finish it. XD I mean shit, this fanfic started off as an assignment for my CTE course.**

**Also, some chapters like the first two, one of the characters are going to tell you, the reader, how the day, or days, or weeks, or however much time has much time has passed. They will tell what happened during that time.**

**So now without further ado… here is "The Love Once Lost".**

As the students sat into their seats, the sound of late bell pierced the walls and doors as it screeched, a screech that would strike fear into anyone's soul. My good friend Ganke looked at in shock. Well I wouldn't except to see you in before the late bell sir." He said with such sarcasm. I gave him a slight chuckle at his joke, which quickly faded as I resumed to resting my head on the cold and hardened school desk, and onward the class session went.

As Mrs. Stratus began her lecture Shakespeare, after she got everyone to can it of course. A girl walked in. _**Oh, this isn't just some ordinary girl. Oh, she was far from that, in fact THAT would be the understatement of the year. She had eyes made of sapphire, her hair, oh my gosh her hair, it's fucking royal blue and teal!**_ She fumbled her books in her arms as she pushed up her glasses while flipping her bang, as well as the rest of her hair back. She walked up to Mrs. Stratus very shyly and awkward, then tapped her to make her presence known.

Mrs. Stratus looked back with such joy. Oh I can see why. "Class. Class! Welcome our new student, Teal… Teal Okamoto." _**Oh my gosh she's so beautiful!**_ I even told off some asshole that was fucking with her. I mean saw the whole shit-show. She was standing at her locker, trying to get her things together. Then this fucker came out from the cut and yelled at her, "Hey! Emo Wendy Wu! Gimme your lunch money! Now, pipsqueak!"

She then turned to the overgrown ape with a disgusted look on her face, and got really slick on his ass too. "First of all, eww! Secondly, if you're gonna insult me. Be original, and be clever… Sasquatch!" His face started to contort when he heard this. "Oh BTWs I bring my own lunch. I like to save my money, which involves keeping it away from creeps like yourself."

As she started to walk off, this nigga just grabbed her by the arm, and slammed her against her locker. He then slammed his fist SO CLOSE to her priceless face and screamed at her. "Hey! No one, and I mean NO ONE talks to JAZZ like that!" He pulled back his fist getting ready to sock her. She winced and flinched back as she let out a scream. Before she could even finish her squeal, I interfered the situation.

"Hey!" They both looked my direction. "This doesn't concern you kid. So piss off emo-fag." "Oh, really? Cause it seems it just became MY business. First off all, why are you messing with such a precious gem of life, like this girl here? Secondly, it actually DOES concern me. Why? It concerns moi because you're fucking with my new friend." I then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. "And lastly, shouldn't you be on your way to the dopey room? You fucking overgrown, hairy ass, cross-eyed Grobian!"

Teal chuckled at this. _**My god it was so adorable… her voice in general makes me Randy. Ha, Austin Powers reference. **_Jazz's face started to morph into a face very similar to the one Jason Voorhees. Then it started to redden in anger and frustration from trying to figure out what _"Grobian"_ means. "Y-y-you… you and stupid nerdette girlfriend over here better split, before I destroy your face!" I smirked and chuckled at his insolence, "Oh. Really!? Try me."

He swung his fist at me, and without a thought I dodged with ease. Which I then followed up by pushing him to the floor. He got up and started throwing punches at me. Finally, after dodging like ten punches, I broke the chain of awesomeness and grabbed his last punch, forced his arm to bend forward, as if he was flexing, then punched him hard in the stomach. Causing him fly across the hallway into my roommate, Judge's locker, leaving a dent in it.

She looked at me _A BIT_ freaked out, but then I quickly turned to her and said, "D-don't worry, I'll explain _'everything'_. Just follow me to my lunch table." She looked and nodded, "Okay. By the way, thanks. For you know, what you did back there." I looked over at her very shyly and awkward, "… Uhm… you're welcome…" I looked away and guided her to my table. Ganke and Judge looked up and Ganke waved at Teal. "Hey Teal, how've you been cousin?" I looked back-n-forth baffled. "Y-you… cousins!?" I sighed and sat down as I gestured Teal to rest her tush next to me. I leaned over the guys said, "Guys… it's _'story time'_."

**Okay guys so that's the end of chapter. You guys will learn **_**a bit**_** more about Teal in the next chapter. BTWs having her being related to Ganke wasn't my original idea. It sort of a, "last minute" type of thing, you know? Anyways don't forget to R&R, and if you actually liked this story… give it a follow and fav. Do the same for moi. And this Spidey signing off, and I'll see you guys later. *THWIP* *THWIP***


End file.
